Rivalry
by TripleThreat123
Summary: Why does E. Aster Bunnymund absoulty hate and loath the Groundhog? Well, he explains it to the others he gets a little... well... um, you just need to read it. One-shot.


_**Okay, in honor of Groundhog Day, I`m gonna dedicate a story to Bunny and why he hates the groundhog.**_

"Ugh, I`m so tired." Jack folded his legs and glanced at Tooth and North, buried into a conversation. "Yo, Bunny!" Jack shouted after looking at the calendar.

"Yeah, mate? What`s up now?" Bunny waved at Sandy, who was seemingly arguing with Cupid.

"Guess what day it is?" Jack pointed at the date on his calendar.

Bunny grimaced. "Lemme guess…"

"GROUNDHOG DAY!" Jack shouted in estacitsy. "February second!"

Cupid shouted from the right, "A DAY CLOSER TO VALIENTINE`S DAY!"

Bunny ignored Jack`s younger cousin. "Oh. Yay."

Heather walked over, wiping the wood carvings off her hands onto her jeans. "Why do you hate the Groundhog, Bunny?"

Bunny sat back on his hind paws and smiled at the two curious people in front of him, as if they were Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson. "Well, I know this won`t mean anything to Frostbite here, but I love spring."

"Yes, that`s when Easter is," Heather hurriedly interjected, anxious to hear the story. "But why do you not like him?"

"That stupid hog," Bunnymund snorted. "He hates me to death. It all depends on his stupid shadow, and usually, he chooses a time of day where there`s no shadows there. Ya know what that means?"

"Ummmmmmmm…" Jack mused, while Heather tilted her head slightly to the left. "Erm, less time to prepare your eggs?"

"EXACTLY!" Bunny threw his long arms into the air. "And you know what that means?!"

"Umm…" Both of his acquaintances replied stupidly at the same time, in unison.

"Rotten EGGS! Perfectly BEAUTIFUL eggs, just-just- WASTED!" Bunny seemed to be losing his cool, for he was jumping up and down in exuberant, excited frustration. "And then, I have to paint them-" He crossed his arms in an "X" to show his point. "ALL OVER AGAIN!"

While he was shouting on and on in ancient Aborigine, Irish, and possibly Pig Latin, Heather blinked, Jack fell asleep, and North exchanged glances with Tooth.

"Time to end this nonstop chatter," Cupid looked at Sandy. "Put `em to sleep."

Sandy nodded, looked adorably serious, then summoned a tranquilizer.

"No, not that!" Cupid shook her head, her pink hair dancing along with her head`s motion.

Sandy pulled up a tazer.

"Wha- what? No! The dream sand, Shorty!" Cupid almost yelled. Sandy nodded in understanding, then yanked out a ball of sand.

Bunny, meanwhile, was nowhere near done. "… AND THAT HAPPENED, SO I TOLD HIM HE COULD JUST-JUST GO FEED HIMSELF TO A KANGAROO!" Bunny clenched his paws in fist and shouted and nearly caused all in the room to go deaf.

"Halleluiah," Jack loudly commented.

Bunny, seeming to be fed from this (Sarcastic) support, resumed preaching. "YEAH, HE DESERVED TO GO AND JUMP INTO A FULL, FILLED UP- Ohh, pretty carrot…" Bunny suddenly murmured, mesmerized by the golden image of a sparkly carrot.

He flopped to his side and snored loudly.

"Aww. Wookie at widdle Bun-Bun sleeping." Jack snorted with laughter and fell backwards. Sandy happily held up a tazer.

"No," Heather knelt down so she could get a better look at the sleeping pooka. "He looks kinda…" She rubbed the tuft of fur on his cheek. "Cute."

While Cupid was wrestling the tazer out of Sandman`s small hands, Brownie, Commander of the elves ran in.

"OH, YEAH! MM-HMMM! AND THEY CALL ME TATER SALAD!" Brownie shouted, doing the Russian Can-Can, though her elves were wearing ninja suits and Oppa-ing Gangam Style.

…. (Everyone`s expressions looked like this: O.O. Or this :O_o)

"Wow," Cupid remarked, abandoning the small mission for the tazer for about four seconds. "They, um, they like Gangam style, North?"

North blinked, then fainted out of trauma.

Bunny muttered in his sleep, "Oooo, pretty," and batted at imaginary carrots and googies.

_**If you liked this, review. If you hate this, review. If you aren`t sure why Brownie did Gangam Style, review.**_

_**If you want to see more of Brownie and the elves, review, then look at my other story, "Brownie and the Elves".**_

_**If you don`t know who Heather is, review, then go read my other story, "The Defender".**_

_**If you are bored of reading this and looking at my constant rambling, review, then go look at something else for a while.**_

_**THANKS! ;)**_


End file.
